Calendar
'The Common Age calendar (C.A.) used by the majority of the peoples of Athania has been in effect for nearly 1500 years, and was reset to the year 0 at its beginning as a fresh starting point. The Athanian calendar is exactly 312 days long, with 13 months of 24 days split into 6 day weeks. ''The common names for the days of the week are Firstday, Seconday, Thirday, Fourthday, Fifthday and Freeday. The first five days are given to normal work and business, while the sixth is a day for personal enjoyment and/or worshipping of the many deities. It is more common for people to call the days by their date (e.g. the 16th), rather than the name of the weekday. ' Athania has two moons, Luna and Selene. The winter solstice, called Winter’s Edge, is the first day of the new year and the only time when both moons are full at the same time.' * Luna has a 24-day cycle, 13 in each year, with its new moon being the first day of each month. * Selene has a 78-day cycle, 4 in each year, with its new moon being the first day of each season. ' Holidays There are a number of universally celebrated holidays and festivals in Athania, as well as specific racial and national ones which vary by area. * Winter’s Edge (Solstice) - (1st Day of Tallnight) A celebration of the New Year and the days starting to become longer once more. Generally, towns and villages will hold both indoor and outdoor contests, depending on the weather. * Feast of Lights - (18th Day of Tallnight) A day of prayer to Meraie for good harvests and fishing in the coming year. Most Athanians attend services and light candles outside their homes, or release lighted balloons. * Day of Souls - (6th Day of Winterwane) A day to remember those who have passed away. This is the one day a year that clerics and priestesses of Serinde hold an actual service, and do not perform any burials. * Spring Equinox - (7th Day of Palesun) - On this day, the barrier between the Material Plane and the Feywild is said to be somewhat weaker. Depending on the location, celebrations could include dancing, plays or acts of frivolity, or caution when doing anything outdoors. * Day of Merriment - (24th Day of Palesun) - Attributed to the goddess Adeline, this is a day of music, dancing and eating sweets. There is something for everyone, but the focus is on Adeline’s call towards love and beauty as the days grow warmer. Couples, or those who looking for a sweetheart to call their own, are often found slipping away for some private time to exchange affections or small gifts. * Summer’s Edge (Solstice) - (13th Day of Midyear) Celebrations vary by location, but can include bonfires, outdoor feasts and festival activities. * Day of Feats - (5th Day of Highsun) - On Serar’s day, those who feel physically fit enough take part in footraces, boxing and lifting competitions. Winners are held in high regard by their communities, and given various rewards. * Day of Tricks - (23rd Day of Firemoot) - On Jeha’s day, people play tricks of all natures on each other, symbolizing the chaotic nature of arcane magic. Schools of magic and those attuned to the arcane put on fanciful shows. * Autumnal Equinox - (19th Day of Summerwane) - On this day, the barrier between the Material Plane and the Shadowfell is said to be somewhat weaker. Most people celebrate by lighting or attending large bonfires to ward away the shadows, and tell children long stories about events past. * Victory Day - (6th Day of Longharvest) A commemoration of end of the Demon Wars in 550 C.A. Victory Day was celebrated most grandly at its inception, but has mellowed down in the past few centuries. Most communities still hold footraces of various lengths to symbolize the news of the war’s end being sent out. * Festival of Ale - (5th and 6th Day of Lowsun) Originally a holiday celebrated only among Dwarves, most of Athania now celebrates two days of drinking the best and eating well. * Masquerade of Masks - (17th Day of Lowsun) Celebrated in the larger Human and Elven cities and towns, citizens dress up as monsters to laugh in the face of danger. The elite organize and attend private masquerade balls. * Feast of Thanks - (6th Day of Hearthmoot) A tradition started ages before the Common Age, families and friends gather to eat well and reflect on everything to be thankful for in the past year. * Winter’s Edge Eve - (24th Day of Hearthmoot) Some Athanians will spend this day resting and sleeping, waking in the evening to welcome in the New Year at midnight and stay up until dawn. * Sovereign’s Day - (Various) Started in Enellon, this day is a public holiday in celebration of the birthday of the local monarch/leader. Depending on the locale, it could also be called King’s/Queen’s/Duke’s Day, etc.